Stygia
One of the oldest nations anywhere in Starsong, Stygia is a mysterious land in the dread East of Dawnforge. Geography Stygia is a cold, mountainous area where little grows, its mountains the colour of ash where their rivers are just as sickly looking. The weather makes the land miserable but keeps the people robust. Government Stygia is described as a dictatorship, but no dictator is known. Could the people of Stygia be their own rulers? Trade Stygia is known for being a reclusive land that's quite difficult to reach by sea or land, but trade with Stygia still exists. Aside from casters, few visit Stygia and little is known of it. Stygia's esoteric knowledge is vast, as they hold relics from the days of Drachonis. All manner of higher mysteries can be pursued here. Stygia exports goods such as gemstones, History Locations Places of Import * The Valley of Defilement * Dragonsback Mountains * The Surround * The Nails Inhabitants Stygians Stygians can be goliaths, humans and half-elves, though humans number in the majority. Goliaths can be found in the Valley of Defilement or the Dragonsback Mountains, while Elves come from the archipelagos in the the Surround, where they might arrive from Melfia or Wraeclast. They are typically pale with flesh the colour of milk, yet they hide their eyes and faces with masks and hoods. Stygians are prone to wearing red, white and black yet their masks can be forged of fine gold and embroided with gemstones. Perhaps these masks are something precious to them? Culture Society The people of Stygia are stoic and grim, known for enduring hardships without complaint. Stygia is known for its use of magic and undead in its vast military. Strength, strategy and discipline are the core values under the Church and Choir of Stygia. Stygians are a somber folk who generally disapprove of extravagance or excessive shows of emotion. Some claim that showing emotion at all is outlawed, but the common Dawnforger knows little of what happens in Stygia. As mentioned before, all Stygians are masked. These are usually visors, but can be hoods or complex headwear of a similiar sort. The use of masks may be related to the rampant necromancy, to hide whether one is dead or not. There are no qualms about necromancy and undead in Stygia, and the army is bolstered by every death, for even when a Stygian dies, their duty does not end. Every Stygian fits into one of three factions, which are as follows; The Choir One third of the cerberus that rules Stygia, the Choir are the casters, necromancers and warlocks that the population is comprised of. They are the learned few of Stygia, seeking the old blood of Drachonis. The Church The Church are the clerics and paladins of Stygia who battle the demons and nightmares of the wasteland. The Clasp The secretive Clasp, true to its name, is the binding government that rules Stygia. They are an intelligence network to which the world knows little about. Category:Locations